My Girlfriend is in the Mafia
by NaruKami
Summary: Yay More Munakata Kai and Asago Sumon! At first I thought the story to be a little similar to my oneshot especially with the presence of a third party and Asago getting jealous. But I like to think this is an improved version. Please R


Standard Disclaimer Applies

My Girl Friend is in the Mafia – Part 1

Kazu Izumi spied the approaching patrol car with determination. Her hands were actually shaking and she could feel her heart palpitating. Every since she had accidentally watched the news coverage about a successful drug raid, she had been planning this. Oh she had no interest about the drugs or whatever; it was the cop who did the capturing that interested her. Munakata Kai. Even the thought of his name could cause her to sigh. She might even pass out for real just thinking of him.

As the patrol car turned at a curve coming closer, Izumi began to stagger seeming to fall towards the road and then gracefully falling back her eyes closed. Her heart began to pump faster as the car skidded to a stop and a pair of footsteps approached.

* * *

Munakata bent towards the fallen woman and check her pulse.

"Is the woman okay? Should I call an ambulance?" His partner Akira called out.

"Her pulse rate is fine…quite fast actually. Maybe she suffered a heat stroke." Munakata answered back, this time checking the woman's temperature. "Wait- she's regaining consciousness." Akira closed the car door and approached the woman as well.

"Are you alright Miss?" Akira asked politely offering a hand.

Izumi fluttered her lashes open trying to look as disoriented as possible. She ignored the other officer's hand and grasped Munakata Kai's arm focusing on him and him alone. "I'm sorry." She apologized rising to her feet a little shakily. "It must be the sun."

Munakata nodded politely and stepped back.

Meanwhile, Akira had gracefully stood at the side after ruefully retracting his offered hand. He rolled his eyes at the woman's ploys. It was so obvious. Why do women always fall for his partner? He wasn't so bad in the looks department and since they both had the same training, he wasn't lacking in physique either. Oh the ladies like him just fine, but when they see his partner they'd pant and drool like they've seen a delicious chocolate cake. The bad look must be in right now; maybe he should get with it.

His inward grumbling was broken off when his partner called him back to their patrol car.

"So why didn't you take her on?" He asked jokingly knowing his partner's past reputation with women. When they fall to him like honey, he lapped them up back.

Munakata mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh, I didn't hear you." Akira teased.

"I said Asago would skin me alive. Not to mention that pretty little thing." Munakata scowled. He sighed afterwards.

Akira smirked. "Haven't seen her for awhile. Maybe she got tired of you and now you can get back in the game." He said encouragingly.

Munakata's scowl was back. "She's just out of the country for a business trip. Women don't get tired of me. I get tired of them." He boasted.

"Uh huh." His partner replied noncommittally.

Somewhere half across the globe…_ Cell phone ringing_

PARIS, FRANCE

"Bonjour?"

"Hmm…yes, yes, I see."

"Thank you for telling me Carson. You deserve a raise and the weekend off."

Asago Sumon took out another cell phone from her purse and dialed 1. "Hello? This is Asago Sumon of the Silver Dragon Clan. I need you to do a little something for me…"

The next day, TOKYO JAPAN

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kazu Izumi threw her recent package into the air, running inside her house and locking it.

In bold blood red letters, her card spelled out, BITCH – SLUT – WHORE, with a warning below beside a skull, STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HE'S MINE.

* * *

"Asago, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Kai barked at the phone.

"Nice hearing from you too, Kai." Asago replied back dryly. She lolled in her bed rubbing her eyes awake. 3 a.m. She yawned. "This is the only time I hear from you since I left, and you're shouting at me."

"It's costing me my entire paycheck to have this call." He gritted out, a bit annoyed by her careless tone. She had absolutely no idea what maneuverings he had done so that she wouldn't be off to jail because of her stupid stunt.

"Oh? Then this call must be special." She humored. She had no idea till she heard his voice that she would miss him. To take her mind off her own emotions she focused on his instead, "Did you miss me?"

"Cut it out. Why did you send those threatening letters to Izumi?"

"Izumi? Who's that?" Asago replied in a bored voice. She whacked a pillow in annoyance. Then she thought about her little revenge, and she smiled.

"Have you any idea that she could send you to prison because of those? I was lucky enough that she turned all evidences over to me."

Asago sat up and raised a brow. "And why did she give them to you? Did you seduce it out of her?" She asked haughtily.

"Stop it with your jealousy!" Kai yelled. "It is because of you're stupid jealousy that got you into this mess. Don't do things unnecessarily – wake up princess - everything has a consequence."

"What? I'm not even allowed to be jealous of some woman who is all over you?" She yelled back. "You don't call me. You didn't see me off. And now you're calling me because of some woman who I do not even know. So I'm a little insecure…" She seethed.

"The reason I did not see you off is that you're entire entourage were either carrying a gun or a knife and who knows what else." He defended angrily. "That still doesn't give you the right to terrorize some woman half across the globe!"

"Did I say I did it?" She demanded. "Fine! Consider me your EX-girlfriend. Wait- I'm not even that, since you never even asked. We just slept together. Have a nice life."

With that she slammed the phone with a hard bang and sobbed into her pillow.

Munakata cursed as he slammed his fist at the wall beside the payphone. He tried calling again, but all he got was some operator telling him that the call he was trying to reach was unreachable, perhaps due to the following reasons; 1) the phone was broken 2) the number is out of coverage 3)nobody is at home, please try to call at a later time. As if he needed somebody to tell him that. She'd be home tomorrow…they'd get this straightened out

* * *

.

Her father asked why her eyes and nose were red. Perhaps she got infected by a foreign virus or something.

"_Yea, of love."_ Asago thought to herself glumly. She was still planning her strategy of attack when an idea formed in her mind.

A/n: Supposed to be a one-shot but I did not want to rush the ending and I'm thinking of extending it a little. Plus I'm thinking of doing a Wallflower fanfic – if anyone else loves and adores that manga. Pls. review!


End file.
